


Stolen Daughter

by oneofmarvelsbitches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Plums, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Undercover As Gay, more tags will be added as characters appear and make cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofmarvelsbitches/pseuds/oneofmarvelsbitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the kidnaped daughter of Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa is found after being put on ice much like the beloved winter soldier? What happens when Jennie Sousa remembers everything and reacts to being awoken and seeing her kidnaper immediately after waking up? Lets see shall we.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them.

In 1968 the United States of America is on the verge of change. Vietnam is looming on the horizon; students begin to protest. The draft seems like it could happen at any moment and the sexual revolution is on its way to being full blown.

Its two in the morning and I’m driving down the Pacific Coast Highway south bound heading towards Howard’s house, the top is down and I’ve got the radio on full blast playing Tomorrow Never knows. I’m coming from my girlfriends, Lilian Delphine Fulton, house in San Francisco. She wanted to introduce me to her parents with my beard Jack Colasanti. Poor bastard thinks we’re in love but really he's being used to cover for me when I want to see Lilian and don’t want to have to worry about being caught and being placed inside a mental institute. They still do shock therapy and I’ll be damned if anyone touches this mind.

Jacks asleep next to me. One thing I will admit is he’s handsome and kind and one day he’ll make some girl honest. He’s a good man. Being five years older than me he wants things that scare me. He talks about getting married and having a family but to be honest when I think about that all I see is Lilian next to me holding a small brown eyed child that looks like the both of us. I know its impossible but a girl can dream.

Its while I think about Lilian and I having a child that my rear left tire is shot out and causes me to lose control of the car at 75 mph and flip over the edge crashing down towards the coast. 

I black out while the car is rolling, I awake to find Jack not in the car or anywhere near it. I hear footsteps approach the car, they’re strong and sure of their direction. Two seconds pass by and I see his shoes and his hand come to drag me out from under the car. I see nothing as pain radiates through my pelvis, collar bone, left leg and my right arm. 

It happens in episodes. My torture, my conditioning and my research. I spend six months bed ridden with braces on various parts of my body. My nurse enters everyday to check on me, three times a week I’m visited by a man who has a weird prosthetic arm with a hook on the end. He doesn’t say anything, he just sits there and stares. I say hello and ask him about his day, he nods and continues to stare. I speak to him about random things to see if I can crack him into saying something but he doesn’t. When my nurse tries to speak to me in front of him she receives a cold stare that pushes the words shut up into both of our minds. 

Its just him and her that I have any interaction with. There is no exchange of names just an understanding that names are not needed. Then one day a man walks in wearing a suit and has a folder in his hands. He has a germanic accent.

“Ms. Sousa, welcome.”

“Thanks nothing like being bed ridden and in pain.” Sarcasm is too real in my life. 

“You have not been properly introduced to your companions.” He means the tall and dark in the corner and the nice nurse. Hi I’m captain obvious, welcome aboard.

“This is your nurse Dawn,” She’s black and has soft hands. I don’t think she’s an alley of Mr. Suit by the way she shy’s away from him. “and that is the Asset, they are here to help you and keep you going.”

Its two months later that Mr. Suit comes back in with the same folder. I don’t like to record dialog but our conversation went along the lines of “We” know that you have a medical degree, “we” know that you also have a back ground in mechanical engineering and “we” know that you’re a homosexual with a girlfriend you love and wouldn’t want to hurt. “We” know that you will work for us to protect everyone you know and love, he was right. I did everything they asked of me. Joining a group of scientists and researchers to create different prosthetics to aid the Asset, recreating the cryogenic chambers to better store him and creating new methods of control over the Asset and damage control over his mistakes and slip ups. 

I remember everything I did to him. I didn’t want to but I did. Surgery after surgery, trial after trial I put that poor man through so much pain mentally and physically. He didn’t deserve any of it. I didn’t create the machine, a piece that erases his memory, it was one of my group mates’ creations asked of him by Mr. Suit. 

What really sucked was when the ten of us figured out that when the Asset wasn’t needed we weren’t needed, if he froze we froze. Often I tried to put the Asset under before putting him in the chamber, I didn’t want him to feel pain from the cold, but more times than not he was forced by muscle men into the chamber after a wipe. I was in charge of the Assets overall health and maintenance of the arm, each of us had our responsibilities to keep him up and running but as time passed with each decade the number in our group dwindled one by one until only four were left. 

The final four including myself lost time, hopelessness being the only thing that kept us going. It sounds odd but when you have nothing left in life you loose all inhibitions. But for me I was never hopeless, the Asset kept me going. I knew when Mr. Suit had finally aged old I had lost almost everything. For some reason I was pulled out of my chamber a lot more often than the others leaving me to age more. I don’t know why I was pulled out, I was never given anything to work on so I sat in peace and let age work me over. It was in these times that I discovered that I had built feelings for the Asset, Mr. Suit was right he did keep me going.

I think Mr. Suit knew because I was awoken before the group and then the Asset followed me. I was awoken so that I could keep him calm, he often woke angry and scared but seemed to recognize me every time. I didn’t like calling him Asset so I chose to give him the pet name buster. No idea why I choose that name, but he responded once he figured out I was speaking to him. 

It was in the 1980s we were handed over to a new organization. I know it was the 1980s because when I was brought out I saw the men surrounding us and noticed their uniforms. Mr. Suit by that time was old, his age escaping me over the past 21 years. When I stepped out I was held up by the new soldiers and Mr. Suit stated “Happy new years, it is 1989.” They didn’t wake the others, just moved the chambers onto a cargo plane and had me monitor them.

In the next two years my group made a new arm. One that was stronger and could handle any condition and would hopefully never be rejected by buster’s body. Made of vibranium its connected to his nervous system, working like a real arm he is limited in sensations but not in range of motion. It’s the last arm I will ever make him before were moved again, but its during this move that something happens. The other three are shot and I am put under for the next 25 years before I’m found and woken again.

My name is Jennie Sousa daughter of Daniel Sousa and Peggy Carter, prodigy of Howard Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is small but I hope to have a longer update this weekend for you guys. I like this chapter because it sets the setting of how Jennie came to be wiped if the machine was never used and how she comes to the present time. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“They’re sending me out.” 

“I know.”

“Have they briefed you?”

“No, now stay still. I need to recalibrate the arm, again.” He likes to move around while I work. I don’t mind but sometimes he causes me to mess up a little. 

“I hope it goes well for your sake.”

“Me too.” He’s serious, he knows what will happen if he messes up. Its been a few years since he’s been wiped, and I hope its never again that it happens.

“Asset” It’s the replacement Mr. Suit, I call him 2.0 for lack of better terms. His name is also unknown. He calls for Buster, Its time. 

Buster is never briefed in front of me for an unknown reason. I don’t question it but this time when he exits I know something is up. He won’t look at me, or make eye contact.

During missions I’m kept awake incase of an emergency. Should something happen to Buster I need to be ready for any incoming surprises. 

Three days go by that I don’t see or hear an update from Buster or any of the CO’s. Its usual for this to happen, what’s not usual is for Buster to be hostile when returning from a mission.

He’s calm when we first bring him in. Its during the updates and mission report that he losses himself. During mission report names are never said for security reasons, they are referred to as “the target”, “he”, “she”, “it”, or “they”. 

It begins with the request, followed by the code word, and then finally the summary.

What’s odd this time was Buster began before the request.

He asked “Who is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, and why did Howard Stark say his name?”

First why was Buster calling for Howard and second why do I know the name James? Suddenly every officer with in twenty feet reached for their side piece, and then I moved.

“Why do you know that name?” My voice is low, whispered in almost silence.

He doesn’t respond but he clenches his hands, visibly becoming confrontational. 

“Why do you know Howard Stark?” I’m louder. 

“Ms. Jennie stand down.”

“Asset” maybe that’ll get his attention. It does and he looks up “Why do you know Howard?”  
“Jennie –” 2.0 is interrupted by Buster.

“Because that’s the name of my mission.”

“No, your lying. He’s lying, no one would touch Howard.” I can feel my blood pressure drop fast, my knees feel week and my chest hurts.

2.0 is trying to get a grip on me but I keep pushing him off.

“I’m not lying.” 2.0 seems like a good thing to hold on too. 

“He’s lying” I’m crying “please tell me it’s a lie and a joke, please.” I’m desperate and I have 2.0 by the shirt collar while begging him to tell the truth. 

“He’s not lying; Howard Stark became an issue when he succeeded in reproducing the super serum. He had to be taken out, and now we have the technology.”

What happens in the next twelve seconds seems beyond my abilities. I become hysterical and I try to attack Buster, which is pointless because he has me in a bear hug with me facing him. Bad idea considering my next action was to bite him in the jugular and try to ripe out his fucking throat. 23 years gone in a second all due to his not knowing of my past.

I was happy I got that much damage in when I was pulled away, sedated and put into the straps of the machine. The machine I watched Buster have to deal with for as long as it existed. 

The true last thing I remember before being frozen is seeing a man hold his hand to a bleeding neck staring at me as medics came to help him.

Twenty-five years later I’m in a gurney in a sterile room as the same man sits on my left and another man who looks like he’s been crying sits on my right. 

“I’m Buster.” I know that name.


	3. My dad loves me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Its been way to long.

There is an exact moment during sex when you can feel your orgasm about to happen. It begins with an itch in the top of your clitoris or maybe the side of it or its vaginal and its deep in there (if your a woman), when it begins to spread you become frantic to finish. Rubbing yourself or begging your partner to do that thing again. When that itch turns into blissful heat pulsating in your body, that is the exact moment you find release and it’s beautiful and heavenly and it takes your breath away. This exact moment is everything, but not always.

Sex is not always a goal oriented activity. I mean if its masturbation, orgasm is usually the goal but not always when you're with a partner. Sometimes its to map out moles and freckles, to feel the way skin twists when a limb is readjusted, to hear the sound of a gasp due to a touch or a flick of a tongue, or maybe its to look into the eyes of your lover and see true adoration or lust. It really depends on you. 

She had brown hair that gleamed gold in certain light, her eyes were green that looked like the peel of sour apples before they ripened, she had freckles and though her lips were slight they were perfect in shade and shape. We loved each other but she would never know that I survived the crash and thought of her before Buster came for me. 

So here I am enjoying the technology of tomorrow about to orgasm when I touch my hair and am suddenly reminded that my action was an imitation of Lilian. No longer do I want to orgasm. No, for I am crying stark naked with a vibrating wand in one hand and my face buried in a pillow. 

After waking up in the hospital, I went through multiple briefings and training schedules to get me back up to date. Most of the technology I was associated with, I helped invent due to Hydra but considering the circumstances I decided to keep that information to myself and went with the flow of my lessons. Buster/James kept his distance for a while. Tony made the effort to help me track down Lilian but I decided not to open the file that was handed to me after group therapy. 

Sometimes that orgasm isn't as blissful as you think when all you can do is think about the glimpse of the word deceased in the forbidden file. I accidentally dropped it and saw a photo of Lilian in an army nurse uniform with KIA stamped on the page, for those of you who don't know what that means, its Killed in Action. I felt the world drop beneath me. I had lived for her, I went through each day of pain and sadness for her. I can’t help but think she was killed because of me and a mistake I may have made, but she died in Vietnam when a young man brought a bomb into a medical tent in the jungle. I asked Stark to read the file and tell me what it said, I couldn't handle the pain of seeing the woman I loved deeply depicted… nonexistent? 

Love is wonderful, but it can also be cruel. 

I decided that it would be best to set myself into a better mood so I make myself stop crying in bed and start crying in the shower. By the time I’m done with my whole routine and am done my eyes are done shedding tears. 

The common room in the tower is nice, but I prefer the separated office area that contains modern furniture. It reminds me of home and it’s filled with computers and books that bring me up to speed on my lost past. 

Tony: If I had a dollar for every time I have found you crying in this room, I would be rich!

Jennie:

Tony: Come on that was funny.

Jennie: You know your father made jokes like that all time to piss off my dad.

Tony: Yeah well I guess you took after your father then if I can’t even get a smile out of you.

Jennie: You're not funny. Now, what do you want?

Tony: I wanted to see if you're ok.

Jennie: 

Tony: Are you ok?

Jennie : No, I am not ok. Not in the least bit. My mom just died and I missed it. My dad  
died back in the 1990s and I wasn't even given notice. I didn't even know that the woman I love is dead.

Tony: Love? As in present?

Jennie: You don't just stop loving them when you found out their dead, Anthony. You continue to love them and grieve when you  
think about them. They disappear before your eyes but not your heart. I would think that you would know that. 

Tony: In other news I got you a little surprise.

Jennie: What is it.

Tony: Well I remembered that when I was growing up Aunt Peg kept your room intact all the way until she passed away. 

Jennie: And.

Tony: She kept them because of your father . Especially those succulents that you loved so much. So I got you a small set to start  
you off on your new collection. Uncle Daniel let me see them one time, I didn’t know you were such a trend setter. 

Jennie: What do you mean?

Tony: Today, these glass terrariums are REALLY in trend so it wasn’t that hard to find  
them.

Tony: left the room to get a small glass pentagon terrarium that had a cutting on the top side, the glass had swirls in it. In side there are five different species inside, its charming.

Tony: You're not saying anything

He hands it to me and I can feel my lungs constrict from emotion. I want to cry. My father kept my plants because he thought thats what I would want. My mother kept them after his death because she loved him enough to continue his obsession. I forgot I had them. I didn't even know of their effort to make me happy after my “death.”

Jennie: I made the terrariums.

Tony: What?

Deep breaths.

Jennie: I said, I made those terrariums. I made them with my father in the back with his soldering tools. 

Tony:

Jennie: Thank you. 

Tony: You're holding it like its a child.

Jennie: It is. Its my plant baby now.

Tony: You nerd… Are you crying?

Pepper Potts: Who’s crying!? 

Jennie: Me.

Pepper turns her attention to Tony.

Pepper: What did you do?

Tony: I gave her a baby 

Confused Pepper, looking at my arms holding the terrarium like a baby.

Pepper: Congrats, you gonna name him?

Yeah, his name is Buster.

Jennie: Buster

Tony: 

Pepper:

Jennie:

Tony:

Jennie:

Tony:

Jennie:

Tony:

Pepper:

Tony:

Jennie: What?

Tony:

Pepper:

Jennie:

Tony: Honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave feedback and comments.


End file.
